Jinx
by Mieco
Summary: Draco/Harry and other parings, Harry embarks on a journey towards truth as he battles to fight to bring the truth and hope back to his world. Using new powers and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Jinx

Harry sighed the gravel crunched under his feet as he wandered foreword slowly, his left hand tightly holding the cut on his arm shut. Blood trickled through his fingers slowly as he gazed up at the playground in front of him. He stopped inside the playhouse sinking down to the ground tears hitting the dirt floor under him as he gently pressed on his ribs. He gasped as pain renewed its self; he leaned back against the wall of the playhouse as he wrapped his arm up with his sweater.

He knew the Dursley's hated him …he saw the way that his uncle looked at him, he watched as aunt pulled Dudley away from him when he was little telling her precious son that 'the freak was contagious', he learned not to cry when they hit him, or didn't feed him… but he always thought that because they were family that they were only doing this to help him be stronger.

He was wrong.

They hated him they only kept the 'Freak' around because they had to. If Dumbledore wasn't breathing down their necks Harry would have been thrown into the first orphanage that they saw on the way to the mall for 'family time'.

The truth was Harry had no family, and it hurt him to know that.

Harry sighed as his eyes drifted closed his grip tightening on his arm. The wizarding world was wrong Voldemort would not be the one to kill him, muggles would be and not just any muggles Vernon would.

Harry hated to admit it but he was scared, he knew that he has no one to turn too. No one else would understand Ron may be his best friend but Harry felt the truth that night he over heard Ron tell Dean that it was his best idea ever to befriend the great Harry Potter.

"Harry!"

Hermione, He didn't know what to think about her she had done nothing to hurt him that he knew about. Emotionally Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to take the loss of another friend.

"Harry!"

Cedric.

Sirius.

Both were dead, and it was his fault that they were gone.

"Harry! Harry Oh my… Harry are you all right! I knew it was you the moment I saw you walk past my Aunts house! Please be okay Harry please!" Hermione pushed quickly into the playhouse pulling her coat off as she surveyed the damage. "We have to get you to the hospital…how much blood have you lost? Harry what happened?"

"Hermione? Why are you here?"

"Blood. Your bleeding" sniffling she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his cheek "Harry your boiling!"

"Hermione-"

"BOY! Where are you? Dinner was due 10 minutes ago!" Harry stiffened looking up from Hermione's face. "Dinner? I forgot to make dinner!"

"You ungrateful little freak! We place a roof over your head and feed you food off our table and this is how you repay us!" Vernon grunted as he approached the playground "I know you're here."

Hermione growled as she stood up, her eyes never leaving the wound n Harry's arm. "It was him wasn't it!" She hissed eyes blazing as she glared at the door he's the reason that your hurt. What was Dumbledore thinking when he made them your guardians!"

"There you are boy. What makes you think that we will keep letting you get away with doing nothing!" Vernon shoved his way into the playhouse a scowl on his face. "You little…" He slammed Hermione to the side a small gasp passing her lips as she hit the wall. "Hiding behind a little girl are we? What did you do pick her up off the street?"

"Hermione! Hermione! NOO Hermione!" He pushed himself up off the wall and toward his uncle.

"ENOUGH!" roared Vernon as he slammed Harry back into the wall "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESSNESS!"  
"STOP , STOP" Hermione lunged foreword pushing Harry out of the way as one of Vernon's fists came at him.

"Perfectus Totalus!" Vernon's eyes widened as he fell foreword head first into the ground.

They were both on the ground crying, covered in dirt, clothes shredded, hair matted but they only thing on Harry's mind was the voice that had saved them, the voice that made him who he was today… and yet they had been the one to save him. It didn't make sense.

Hermione groaned as she pushed herself in front of Harry "hasn't he suffered enough yet? Are you honestly telling me that the only thing that will make you happy is the death of him?"

Voldemort sighed as he kneeled down before them "Both of you need to see a healer, Bella is going to have my hide when she see's this."

"Excuse me?" her voice barely a whisper broke the silence

'Bella?' Harry reached foreword grabbing Hermione's arm as he warily watched the man in front of him.

"Harry, Hermione I know that this might confuse you at first, that is why I must do this first." He raised his wand pointing it at them before muttering a spell.

Jinx

Voldemort had found him, not only had he found him but he had also found the only person he trusted as well. As far as he knew they were both locked in a dungeon about to killed for their defiance of the dark lord, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Failure. Once again he had failed someone that he cared about, once again because he was hurt and they were trying to save him he got them killed.

"Look at them! Their complete messes I thought that you told me that they were going to be fine! Even with that stupid spell off they look like they have been put through a nightmare!" voices, was that concern in their voice?

"Shush now Bella, the spell is starting to ware off their waking up."

Slowly the room came into focus as Harry sat up he glanced over at the other bed shocked to find Hermione sitting up staring at something behind him. Slowly he turned to face behind him.

"What the-" he began.

"Language Harry." Broke in a voice

"Sirius? But you died I saw it?" Sirius shock his head at the young man in front of him.

"Harry I had to make it look like I died so that Dumbledore wouldn't be on my tail anymore. I was constantly being watched by the order which meant that I was no help in aiding my family in finding their missing children…I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you but at the time I didn't know whether I could trust you or not." Harry paled as the man before him spoke,

"That's enough! I don't know what game your playing at but it better stop! Harry has been through enough pain watching Sirius falling through the veil night after night, so I think that if your going to kill us to do it now because death is better than torture!" Hermione pulled Harry to her chest as she glared at 'Sirius'

A chocked sob racked Bellatrix's body as she stumbled toward the bed "why would I kill my baby!? The child I went to Azkaban for? The reason that I went Dark to find! You will not leave me again I will raise you properly for the rest of your life and you will be my baby like you were supposed to be before that man… that horrible man took your from me!" slowly she caressed Hermione's cheek a calm look in her eyes as she stared into that of the young teen before her. "I will die before someone has the chance to take you from me again!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the woman before her she clutched tighter to Harry as the woman stroked her cheek. "What are you taking about?" Her voice came out hollow and hoarse.

Harry turned slightly as he returned her hug his breathing becoming more and more labored as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "Leave my sister alone…" it came out strangled as he watched the woman before him try to pull Hermione to herself. "She's the only person I have left…"

Blood rushed to her checks as she squeezed Harry tightly "and you're my favorite little brother" She whispered.

The door slammed open as Severus Snape rounded in, concern clear on his face. He pulled at the hand in his own tugging him into the room. Voldemort stumbled in after him pain etched across his own face. "You haven't told them yet? You just dragged them here took the blasted spell off them… not that I'm complaining about that part…then you left them in a room with a woman desperate to hold her child!?"

"Sevvie, they were hurt and the order was coming its not like I had time to tell them a story and heal them before Albus and his lackeys found us!" Harry and Hermione blinked.

The feared dark lord was whining. He was pouting. Confusion settled in Harry's stomach as Snape led the man to the bed, slowly pulling Bellatrix away from Hermione "Tell them the truth Tom."

Voldemort sighed as he waved his hand summoning a chair behind him. "Harry, Hermione the first thing that I need you both to understand is that these stories are true, but since skepticism seems to be a trait you both inherited I am going to drink veritaserum so you both know that everything that I tell you is the truth."

Sirius picked up the bottle off the bedside table, he glanced over at Harry who clutched Hermione tighter looking away from the man he once loving called his godfather. Sirius sighed as he handed the bottle to the man sitting in the chair.

Voldemort sighed as he drank the contents, he blinked a few times twisting his head as an unfocused look came into his eyes.

Snape kneeled beside him placing a hand on top of Voldemort's "What is your name?"

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

Snape sighed as he glance toward the two teens in the bed beside him "What is the truth behind the existence of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

Voldemort shuddered as he stared at the two before him he slowly opened his mouth "It was the happiest day of my life my husband was able to give me what I always wanted a family. My little boy was precious and Severus had come out of the pregnancy fine. Our little circle now had all of its little bundles of joy Bella and Rudolphus had their little girl and Narcissia and Lucius's little boy and finally, finally we had our little boy. We were happy in our little group. But on the outside to the rest of my followers we were still horrible as was our duty." He sighed, "The first 6 months were bliss we were all happy and our children were growing but at the time I didn't realize that Dumbledore had been blessed with a prophecy which could gain him the upper hand in our struggle. That was when they attacked the castle and took two children… That was the day that I swore to kill Dumbledore and anyone else in the Ministry that believed him."

Harry frowned as Hermione glance at the people in the room "you have children" she whispered.

"This war's true path has been buried under so many lies that only the founders of this nightmare truly know the purpose anymore. Its not that I don't like muggleborns its just that I believe that they should start school a year early to learn the customs of the wizarding world so that when they start school the boundaries between them and the children raised in the world will lessen leaving the students feeling stronger when they enter the school. The other order that I want placed was that any child that lost their parents and had shown signs of magic should be placed in a wizarding household instead of with orphanages in the muggle realm so that no one would be a fried to go home during the holidays. Yes I have a child."

"No offense Sir, but why are you telling us this we have no idea who your children are." Harry leaned back and tilted his head to look at the group before him "and if your hoping that your children will be returned to you in exchange for us then you really don't know the order very well, Dumbledore is really rather good at covering up anything that he had a hand in." Hermione nodded.

Laughter filled the room as Bellatrix moved toward the bed, "Honey we don't need to make any deals with the order to have our children returned to us, we went and retrieved them ourselves."

Sirius nodded as motioned around the room "We are all gathered here to show you both the truth of YOUR heritage starting with these mirrors." He pulled the mirror foreword and pointed inside it. "this is you without your glamour's."

Harry looked inside the mirror expecting to see his unruly hair and green eyes, .gasping he looked back at the young man staring back at him. "Hermione?"

"Oh dear… Harry were the children."

Jinx

Mieco: alright lets see if anyone wants another chapter… I really hope so…by the way this is Yoai so please leave if that offends you, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Mieco: Thank you to those who reviewed this story it means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Jinx

" But…no this can't be true, your lying…" Harry moaned as he fell back against Hermione's chest. "No, no I wouldn't have meet the Dursley's if Lilly wasn't my mother!"

"Oh Harry" whispered Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck "I wish their was a way to prove if any of this is true… and then once we know we can decide from their how to handle this situation."

Severus sighed as he pulled out a small vile and two pieces of paper "I knew that you two would probably want proof so I brought a paternity potion with me, all I will require is a drop of blood from the both of you."

Bellatrix groaned as she shifted closer to the bed once more "only a drop and I promise that you both wont feel a thing!" Hermione glanced uneasily at the hand that stroked her cheek gently, "Ahh…Harry I've read about these potions the can't be altered even by blood adoption so …" she bit her lip as she looked into Harry's hurt gaze "so… if we do this then we will know the truth."

Harry groaned as he sunk deeper into Hermione's embrace as everyone in the room turned to watch him for his answer. "Sis, will it hurt?"

"No, it won't" she whispered.

Harry frowned as he glanced back at Sirius before sighing and nodding "Alright professor I'll do it."

Tom growled as he glanced at the saddened look on Severus face "Harry…"

"Tom now is not the time lets jut allow them to see the proof for themselves before we try to force them to do anything else." He whispered as he passed Tom on his way to the bed. "Please hold out your hands children."

Harry nodded and held his hand out palm up glancing toward Hermione as she glanced uneasily at Bellatrix who still leaned against the bed her hand hanging in the air.

The pricks were quick and painless but the words forming on the paper were the only thing that anyone seemed to be paying attention to were the words that were forming on the pieces of paper in front of them.

Silence filled the room as all the adults turned to the two children in the beds in front of them. Hermione's eyes had widened as her mind registered the information in front of her. Her mother and father weren't her real parents, every memory that she had flashed through her mind finally coming to the last few ones she had of her parents. She remembered watching them start to pull away when she first received her Hogwarts letter, how they spent a good month trying to convince her that she was to smart to give up her schooling for something that 'might' be a fraud. How when Sprout had shown up to escort the family to diagon Ally they had seemed even more withdrawn. She had thought that the reason that they were pulling away was because she was going into a world that they knew little about and that worried them, but then again the older that she got and the more into her studies of the magical world she got the further and faster the two of them seemed to pull away, and if they loved her so much and she really was the light of her life why did they let her spend almost all of the summer at the burrow or how after first year they told her that she didn't need to come and visit them at Christmas…'heh I hate perspective…'

Harry stared blankly at the page in front of him the words screaming and mocking him from every angle. Why if he had a family out there did he end up with the Dursley's or even the Potters for that matter. Was he really that much of a freak that he deserved to separated from his flesh and blood and given to monsters? 'home I could've had a home and maybe someone would have loved me…'

Hermione shifted as she came out from her thoughts she glanced from Severus and Tom, to Sirius and finally to Bellatrix, her mother. "Where do we go from here and what do we do about our other selves?"

Harry sighed as he looked up at Severus and Tom "Professor…how did you know that your missing children were Hermione and I, I mean that we were in your class for 5 years what finally let you know that we were the people that you were looking for all this time?"

Severus flinched at the professor title and lifted his hands up helplessly in front of him. "It was Draco that figured it out."

"Malfoy!" Harry raised and eyebrow and looked at Hermione who shrugged in response. "What do you mean Malfoy figured it out?"

Tom leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms "He's my sons mate"

Hermione frowned "what do you mean mate?"

Bellatrix sighed as she walked to stand beside her cousin "maybe Sirius should explain this I'm not sure that the they will accept anything any of us will say they at least have a little bit of trust in themselves for him."

Sirius smiled at Bellatrix "Draco is a full blooded light Elf as are his Mother and Father, all elf's of any race have one mate for life it is not something taken lightly in their society as it is very rare for a child to be born into any of the races of Elves because when the last war happened many people were killed and once your chosen one is dead elf's are unable to find any love. On the one hand you have someone out their that is perfect for you, but on the other hand once their gone there is no one that can ever live up to what you need… and Yes Hermione even if the elf's haven't met their mates and they die they still won't ever fall in love." Sirius grinned sheepishly at the exasperated look on Harry's face "alright I get it you want me to get to the point fine, Harry when you and Draco first meet after you were born Draco immediately went over to you and touched your forehead, now before either of you ask touching of the forehead is the first step in mating, elfs always avoid foreheads when touching until after they have touched their mates first. Don't ask me why I have no idea. "

Harry gulped as he tried to digest the information that he was just told, he was the mate of Draco Malfoy and it seemed like Malfoy was the only person he would ever love, love.

Bellatrix grinned at Hermione "You a light elf darling, it means that you also have a mate out there you just haven't meet them yet!"

Hermione gasped 'w-w-what? You mean that i…I I'm a" Harry tightened his grip around her waist "its okay 'moine I know that this is shock but were in this together."

She smiled down at him "so what happens now?"

Tom smiled at them "You both will spend the summer getting to know your families and duties and in Harry's case learning what it means to be a mate to a light elf and you Hermione what it means to be one. Normally you both will be living at separate houses but seeing as we want you both to feel comfortable around us we have decided that for this summer we will all be staying at Malfoy manor."

Jinx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything I mean being a collage student equals broke.

Jinx

The silence that followed the departure of the adults was welcome if not freighting to the two teens left behind. They stared blankly at the door in front of them unsure of how to respond to the fact that the very people that they thought wanted them dead just that morning, were now their 'family.'

"'monie, are we dreaming?" Whispered Harry as he watched the rain fall outside the window.

She sighed as she glanced up the door "No Harry we're awake, if this was a dream there would be a metallic tint at the very edge of our dreams. It was something that I looked up to try and help Lavender know when she was dreaming,… For some reason she was going through this time where she believed that she never slept at all."

Harry sighed as they watched the rain poring around them. "If… I mean …" He moaned as he tilted his head to the side "Do you think that Dumbledore is behind this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Its unlikely that anyone else would have both the power and the influence to pull this off other than him, and they did mention him specifically in their decision to get revenge… Although now that I have time to think about it, it would explain why the killing curse didn't work on you."

Harry turned to her slowly his eyebrow raised as he stared at her "what do you mean?"

Hermione giggled as she pointed to his heart "inside of Voldemort, is what I'm talking about. Think about it, the cures only works if you hate enough, his magic must have been able to tell that you were the son that he LOVED and so it did what any loving parent would do, take on the pain themselves. So it rebounded s that he could take the pain instead of you."

Harry grinned sheepishly "Magic certainly has a very unique sense of laws." He lay back on the bed. Hermione grinned as she felt the bed dip, she turned to look at Harry "Sleepy?" She whispered.

"No, well yes but i just really want figure out what exactly they have planned for us…"

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked up at the roof, "From what I can tell Harry I think that they want to Love us, but I'm pretty sure that only the professor and maybe Malfoy are aware that it will take us time to trust them."

Harry looked over at her as he listened to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window. "Are you talking about Bellatrix?"  
She nodded looking down at him "and Sirius"

Harry shuddered at the mention of his godfathers name, flashes of him as he fell back into the veil danced in front of his eyes. "He knew how hard I took Cedric's death… why would he do that to me again." He closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath in.

Hermione scooted closer to him, before softly patting him on the back. "Harry.." She bit her lip "I know that this is rather random but," She heisted as he looked her in the eye "What happened between you and Ron? You both sat on different sides of the train and he stayed with Dean instead. Luna told me that she saw you crying in another compartment at the back of the train."

A frown tugged at Harry's lips as he glanced down at the comforter on the bed, unconsciously tugging lightly at the fabric, "just before the going away feast I realized that I had forgotten to put away my potions text book so I headed back up to the dorms, when I got there I over heard someone talking, at first I was just going to walk right in when I heard the voice mention my name…"

flashback

"… Did Harry buy the whole apology about you not realizing, that you were packing his cloak?" Dean asked as he threw another shirt into his trunk.

Ron snickered as motioned toward Harry's trunk "the Git doesn't lock his trunk so I just grabbed it and was packing it away when he walked in, then when he asked me why I was packing his cloak I just gave him me best stare and said 'sorry mate I didn't realize what I had grabbed I'm still In shock over the whole Ministry thing…' next thing you know he forgives me."

Dean grinned as he checked under his bed for any thing else he might have kicked under it "Why are you even his friend Ron, I mean when ever were alone all you do is mock him or rant about him."

Ron rubbed his head bashfully "Sorry 'bout that mate If you want me to stop I will."

Dean looked up from his position on the ground shacking his head "No I like hearing how imperfect the Boy who lived is, I was just wondering how you could put up with everything, I would have dropped him a long time ago."

Ron shook his head a huge grin on his face "Think about it Dean, this is the best plan that I have ever come up with becoming friends with the 'boy who lived' Gives me something over all of my brothers, and people all over the Wizarding world know my name all because of him, while he comes with a lot of baggage that I have to put up with and pretend to care about. I get fame from it, I mean think about it when I graduate school with Harry Backing me I can get any job that I want, I don't even have to try in class because being the best friend to the 'boy who lived' gets anything I want…."

End flashback

Harry looked up after hearing a gasp his widened at the hurt in her eyes. "Hermione?"

She covered her mouth sniffling her eyes welling with tears "He said that?"

Harry nodded reaching up to tug her hand down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you… I just… I thought that it was better that I tell you the truth and not lie."

Hermione shook her head and pulled him up into a crushing hug "I wish I had known, I can't believe that he did that to you. I should have known I saw all the jealousy in his eyes…"  
Harry shook his head in her embrace "no one saw this coming from what I gathered only Dean knew of Ron's true intentions."

"Harry, do want to give these people a chance? From what I can tell they only reason that the war escalated to this height was because some one, most likely Dumbledore decided to kidnap children for his own reasons."

Harry nodded slowly his lips pursed " I think that we need to see what it is that that they want from us before we decide, we'll give them a week and learn what it is that is expected from us."

Hermione nodded.


End file.
